The East Wall
The East Wall is an important place in the House of Night Series. In General People have always said that the East wall is a place of power and may are drawn there because of that. In Marked *Zoey Redbird runs here and vomits here after attending her first Dark Daughters and Sons Full Moon Ritual. *Nala finds Zoey Redbird here. *Zoey Redbird has a sighting of Elizabeth No Last Name here after she rejected the Change. *Zoey Redbird is found there by Heath Luck and Kayla Robinson. *Zoey Redbird drinks a drop of Heath Luck's blood, forming the tiniest of Imprints. *Erik Night follows Zoey Redbird there after her first Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual. *Zoey Redbird, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole, and Erin Bates cast a circle and perform a purification ritual and prayer here. *Zoey Redbird realizes she has an affinity for all of the five elements here: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. *After her discovery of her affinities, Zoey Redbird is found here again by Erik Night and he walks her back to her dorm. *Zoey Redbird has a sighting of Elliott here after he rejected the Change. *The Dark Daughters and Sons sneak out of the trap door in the East wall to preform a Shaman ritual on Halloween night at the Philbrook Museum. In Betrayed *Zoey Redbird bumps into Professor Loren Blake here and he recites poetry to her and asks to see her unique Vampyre Tattoos. To be further edited. In Chosen *This is the place Professor Patricia Nolan was decapitated and crucified by Neferet. *A protection spell is put around the school from this place by Neferet. *After finding out that everything she and Loren had was fake, Zoey Redbird runs and cries here. *Zoey Redbird's friends, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, Jack Twist, and Aphrodite LaFont find here there, along with Erik Night. *Erik Night embarrasses Zoey Redbird and tells her friend about her relationship with Professor Loren Blake. *Stevie Rae Johnson is finally discovered by Zoey's friends here. *Zoey Redbird's friends no longer trust her because she kept Stevie Rae Johnson's resurrection and her relationship with Professor Loren Blake a secret. To be further edited. In Untamed *The Red Fledglings are revealed here in front of the Tulsa House of Night during a purification ritual. *Neferet makes a newly resurrected James Stark shoot Stevie Rae Johnson in the chest. *Kalona is released from his earthly prison under the oak tree here. *Shekinah is killed by Queen Tsi Sgili, Neferet. *Zoey Redbird, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, Erik Night, Darius, and the group of red fledglings escape out of the East wall trap door after Kalona is free from his earthly prison. To be further edited. In Hunted To be edited. In Tempted To be edited. In Burned To be edited. In Awakened *The East wall is the place Neferet sacrifices Jack Twist to the Darkness. *Jack Twist's place of death. To be further edited. In Destined To be edited. In Hidden *Here, Zoey Redbird looks through her Seer Stone and sees what may be demons and she runs from them. To be further edited. In Revealed Find out October 15, 2013! In Redeemed Redeemed is the final installment in the House of Night Series! Category:Settings Category:Needs Further Editing